Solve for $n$. $\left(3^3\right)^{2}=n^6$ $n=$
The general rule for powers of powers is $\left(x^m\right)^{n}=x^{m\cdot n}$. Let's expand the powers for $ \left({3^3}\right)^{{2}}=n^6}$. $\begin{aligned} \left({3^3}\right)^{2}&=\underbrace{{3^3\cdot 3^3}}_{\text{{2 times}}} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{ \underbrace{{3\cdot 3\cdot 3}}_\text{3 times} \cdot \underbrace{{3\cdot 3\cdot 3}}_\text{3 times}} _{\text{2 times}} \\\\ &=\underbrace{n\cdot n\cdot n\cdot n\cdot n\cdot n }_\text{6 times}} \\\\ \end{aligned}$ $n = 3$